


Five Things No One Knows About Jayne Cobb

by toxic_corn



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-12
Updated: 2006-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_corn/pseuds/toxic_corn
Summary: Jayne's got some secrets.  Mostly a Jayne character piece but River manages to sneak in.





	Five Things No One Knows About Jayne Cobb

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on curikitten's prompt.

1\. I Can Hear Music

 

Back when he was a sprout, Jayne sang in the church choir. Everyone in town said he sang like an angel and he was given lots of solos. Standing up in front of all them people never bothered him any because only two people in the pews mattered to him: his ma and his pa. Their faces always stood out among the townsfolk, shining with pride.

 

Then he left home and singing behind. He still had music and could pluck out tunes on the guitar but singing belonged to his folks. He just had to ignore the lyrics that popped into his head when he had his acoustic in his lap, watching River Tam dance.

 

 

2\. Best Served Cold

 

Jayne acted like he didn’t care when the others got to teasin’ him for not bein’ too bright. But it bothered him more than he let on.

 

When he’d gone to school, he’d done pretty good. He wasn’t in no top three percent, but he didn’t fail any of his subjects, either. He’d been a C student with B’s popping up here and there. He’d even graduated on time.

 

Bet that prissified doctor thought he hadn’t finished grammar school. Well, let ‘im think that. Let all of ‘em. Because the day they all find out different will be a great one and Jayne can’t wait to see the looks on all their faces.

 

 

3\. Guilt

 

When Jayne gets to feeling put upon, he brings up the butcher’s knife episode for some quick sympathy. Never in front of Mal, Simon, or River because they know the whole story about that day. Those three know he’d had it coming.

 

He’d never, ever admit it out loud, but he feels the same way.

 

 

4\. Impractical Joke

 

Jayne, Mal, and Zoe were playing a hand of Tall Card in the mess when Serenity’s pilot, Kenny, stomped into the room looking annoyed.

 

“What’s got you so riled?” Mal asked, surprised at the usually sunny boy’s disgruntled features.

 

Kenny snorted. “I misplaced my _things_ again.”

 

“Your rubbers?” Mal said, bluntly.

 

Kenny blushed but nodded, reaching into one of the cupboards and grabbing a little bag of protein snaps. “Yeah. I coulda sworn I left ‘em in my sock drawer, but I musta left them out on the dresser last time and they got knocked back behind it somehow. Took me forever to pull that hunk of wood back from the wall, let me tell ya.”

 

“Maybe you should pick one spot to keep ‘em so this won’t happen again,” Zoe suggested not unkindly.

 

“Yeah, I thought that was what I was doin’.” Kenny looked mystified then shrugged. “You mind if I stay in here for awhile? Um, River’s pretty pissed at me and I should stay outta her way for awhile.”

 

“Sure. Jayne, next hand, deal him in.”

 

Jayne grunted his agreement, managing to keep a grin off his face. If the little shit was going to make a habit of sexin’ River, fine. But he wasn’t going to make it easy on him.

 

Placing his bet, Jayne started pondering on the next hiding spot.

 

 

5\. Growing Up

 

It wasn’t a secret that Jayne was interested in River, even before he came right out and admitted it. His gaze followed her whenever they were in the same room together. 

 

Looking at the possessive gleam in his eye, the crew assumed his thoughts were of a sexual nature. And yeah, they were sometimes. But more and more often lately, that wasn’t what was on Jayne’s mind.

 

He’d watch her and think of how pretty she was when he made her smile, what holding her hand felt like, how to make her laugh, what presents to surprise her with.

 

Sure, bending her over one of the crates and having his way with her still factored heavily into his fantasies. But when that was all over, the thought of what a child of theirs might look like would take its place. Her hair and his eyes? His height and her smarts?

 

Maybe it was time they start having that talk.

THE END


End file.
